guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk armor
This page needs to be updated with Factions armor (so the armor during FPE can get nuked/renamed) Alxa 12:40, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Update it then.. Skuld 13:20, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'll try... but be nice, I'm timid about makeing more then a minor edit (and it'll have to wait till I'm not at work) Alxa 14:00, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::Don't worry. Worst case scenario will be you mess up and anyone can go into History and restore to a old version, and we will be no worse than before. -PanSola 15:03, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Hope everyone likes it. I might have missed something, but I like the way it's done now a lot better (modeled it on warrior page)Alxa 09:36, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Pictures I'm working on completing my set of Kurzick 15k, and would like to take pictures and upload them once I complete the set (22 amber left to aquire), is there a guide on how to do this (what size they should be etc?)? I'm rather busy the next 2 days so we'll see when I actually get the time to farm the points Alxa 16:21, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :For Icons, set interface size to "Larger", and resolution to 1600x1200, then crop the resulting screenshot to 60x280 (or 60x350, depending on if it has a mask). For the actual armor image, just zoom in as much as possible w/o cutting off armor pieces, so we get the best possible quality. When embedded in the article, they all get scaled to 128 width, but when ppl click on the image it'll go back to however big the image originally was, and we want the highest quality picture possible! (do crop black spaces in the background to save bandwidth/space though). -PanSola 16:49, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Disciple's Armor Is this armor style available in PvE at all? Its the best looking monk armor there is... it'd be a shame if it wasn't. --Jamie 03:49, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :PvP Disciple's uses one of the PvE designs. Someone have to look it up which one it corresponds to. -PanSola 08:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes! It is the unique collector armor in Prophecies, not to mention my absolute favourite design. I tell ya, farming Sorrow's Furnice with no armour bonuses just for the love of the armor is a crazy thing. It is also available in Factions. Please see Krytan Armor, Oroku. -- Dashface 19:09, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Head Tattoos Perhaps we should document the differeent head tattoos and where they come from. Profecies only has one style, but it seems like there are a few to choose from with the two expansions out. I know nothing about the different tattoos available, though I'm sure others can contribute to this. Lycan galen 16:57, 9 February 2007 (CST) :There is an overview at the moment at Monk headgear. Is that what you meant? — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:35, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::I did all the Factions headgear images, I'll do the Nightfall ones in a bit. I need new hats for my monk anyway, the Kurzick 15k is the only Factions 15k design I like, and I don't even have a smite hat (not that I need one with any frequency, but still). --Shattered Self 03:21, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, I just found the monk headgear/monk attribute headgears, sorry for the spam. Maybe once the two headgear subjects are combined we can link them on this page. And I agree about the Kuzrick head tattoos being the better design (IMO) - also most congruent with the style of the Prophecies Ascended Ascetic's armor. It seems that we have the images of all the head armor, they're just a bit all over the place and not linked well. But the Nightfall images are just straight down on the top of the head shots for the males. It would be good to get a front and back shot like with most of the other examples. -- Lycan galen 06:33, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::There's still a lot of arguing over whether combining them is the way to go. Some of the other professions (see necro armor for an example) have one page for images and another page for stats/acquisition. --Shattered Self 03:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Art pages have pictures and crafting details. The other page with stats shouldn't exist anymore because the function page is now Attribute armor - BeXor 05:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Works for me, let's delete the bastard. Images of female Elite Sunspear and Vabbian headgear are now up. I like the Elite Sunspear, but the Vabbian seems kind of...sparse. --Shattered Self 02:05, 27 February 2007 (CST) Silk Armor? Never seen that there before. Sorry if I'm sounding like a real noob, but I've just never heard of it before. Is it new? Shade Griffin 11:01, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :I want to know too, is that coming up in the GW:EN? Slipmat 12:57, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure Silk is an armor from the PvP Rewards that you get from Hero Battle Tournaments, I don't know why its listed on here because its just a different name and apparently has the same appearance as the Krtyan Armor. I think this is the case, correct me if I'm wrong. Matrim 13:27, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Eye of the North Armor Are the armor sets which are available exclusively through the Eye of the North considered Elite? i.e. If I buy them will I be able to put them in my hall of monuments? :Yes.--Alari 06:16, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Actualy, all except the drawven, its considered individual pieces and not a set.--Alari 06:18, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Inconsistencies It has come to my attention that the screenshots of various armour arts provided in most cases, document the female armour arts better than the male armour arts. A lot of the male armour arts have small, low resolution pictures, or in bad lighting while this doesn't seem to be the case for most female armour arts. Yax 13:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Sex sells: There are more Female Monks than Male Monks, I bet you. Oh, and another thing to remember: MMORPG: Many Men Online Role Playing Girls. So, yeah.. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC)